Que de questions !
by soffie
Summary: Introspection sentimental de nos héros, juste avant la bataille final. Très tristeuuuuh snifffff.


Discamer : Harry et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas, seulement leurs états  
d'âme au moment où j'écris cette fic.  
Résumer : Introspection sentimental de nos héros, juste avant la bataille  
final. Très tristeuuuuh snifffff.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Est-ce que notre vie est entièrement fondée sur notre passé ? Est-ce que le  
fait d'avoir fait ses premiers pas à 12 mois à plus d'importance que de les  
avoir faire à 13 ? Est-ce qu'on est plus intelligent si on suit en court ?  
Est-ce qu'on aura un meilleur métier dans ce cas ?  
Tant de questions tournaient dans sa tête depuis peu de temps. Est-ce que  
sa vie aurait été autrement s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, si les choix  
et les actes avaient été autre.  
Si seulement on pouvait savoir à l'avance où on pouvait poser nos pas. Où  
nos choix nous conduisent avant de se rendre compte qu'on avance à toute  
allure dans un mur ?  
Oui Séverus Rogue se posait souvent ces questions. S'il avait su, jamais il  
n'aurait fait les choix qu'il a fait, jamais ses actes ne l'auraient amener  
à ce qu'il est devenu.  
Un moldue avait dit qu'il fallait mieux vivre avec des regrets qu'avec des  
remords, pourtant ses choix, il les regrettaient et il avait des remords de  
les avoir suivi.  
Sa vie triste, sombre comme les cachots où il passait la plupart de son  
temps. Par obligation, certes mais le soleil lui manquait des fois. Voilà  
encore un regret. On ne vit pas mieux avec eux.  
Mais pourquoi est-il si triste, si nostalgique, si désespérer. Sûrement  
parce que le dernier combat approche. L'ultime combat. Celui du bien contre  
le mal.  
Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait dans tout cela. Avec le bien ? Avec le  
mal ? Ses doutes, ses souffrances lui revenaient, ses choix plus que  
douteux, ses amours plus qu'irréel.  
C'est vrai qui pourrait l'aimé, lui le taciturne maître de potion,  
sarcastique, sombre, si .... méchant !!!  
Pourtant il savait qu'il aimait. Oui il était amoureux de tout son âme et  
de tout son cœur. Sa vie entière était dévoué à la personne qui vivait dans  
ses tripes.  
Mais il savait que jamais cette personne ne partagerait son amour, jamais  
elle ne serait amoureuse de lui.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Elle souffrait de se savoir partager ainsi. Son cœur saignait, et son  
imagination se mit en marche. Elle écrit un poème.  
Mon cœur saigne  
Séparé par une fissure  
Que nul ne réparera  
D'un coté un amour éloigné  
De l'autre une amitié séparé  
Que faire lorsque notre cœur  
Se trouve tiraillé  
Pour ses deux êtres chers  
Que nul ne voudrait séparé  
Un être que l'on aime  
Un autre que l'on adore  
Que faire de ses deux amours  
Aucun choix n'est possible  
De peine en peine  
Mon cœur hésite  
L'un ou l'autre  
Mais pas les deux  
Mon cœur pleure  
De toutes ses séparations  
Que de larmes versés à leurs attentions  
Que même le bonheur ne m'effleure.  
Ah ! châtiments bien mérité  
Que de souffrir pour deux êtres aimés  
Nul ne refermera mon cœur meurtri  
A part la mort pour l'infini.  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Les larmes ... salutaires, peut-être.  
Elle était amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps, cherchant la personne  
parfaite qu'ils formaient lorsqu'elle les voyaient ensemble.  
Une complémentarité qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais. Non jamais Hermione ne  
trouverait quelqu'un qui serait la synthèse d'eux.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Quand tu me dis non !  
Cela éveille en moi  
Les angoisses anciennes  
Des peurs encore inexplorées  
Des ombres fugitives d'appels inexpliquées  
Des abîmes d'inquiétudes sourdes  
Quand tu me dis non !  
Le ciel se ferme  
Et ma vie s'arrête  
L'espoir se déchire  
Et la mort se découvre  
Et je retrouve  
Le visage fascinant  
Des instants de vertiges  
Pourtant  
Quand tu me dis non !  
C'est ton existence  
Que tu me révèles  
Que tu me rappelles  
En te refusant  
C'est ton désir à Toi  
Que tu affirmes  
Que tu me tends  
A bout de peurs  
A fleur d'espoir  
Quant tu me dis non !  
Et que je l'entends  
Et que je l'accepte  
Sans me sentir nié  
Sans me sentir écartelé  
Nous pouvons commencer à Etre  
Toi et Moi  
Instant précaire  
Mais ô combien fertile  
D'une vraie rencontre.  
Le jeune sorcier blond releva la tête de son recueil de poème et laissa un  
larme couler sur ses joues. Il était amoureux de la seule personne sur  
cette terre qui jamais lui pardonné ce qu'il était depuis sa naissance.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Dumbledore regarde dehors par la fenêtre que son bureau. Il semble  
rêvasser. Se souvenir d'un ami qui avait écrit quelque chose qui lui  
semblait si réel maintenant. Il lui semblait que ce moldue, Diderot, lui  
avait ouvert le cœur sur le futur, mais s'il était mort depuis longtemps.  
Doucement dans sa tête, la litanie des mots repris sa place, heureusement  
que sa mémoire ne lui échappait pas malgré son grand age.  
« Les idées que les ruines réveillent en moi sont grandes. Tout  
s'anéantit, tout périt, tout passe. Il n'y a que le monde qui reste. Il n'y  
a que le temps qui dure. Qu'il est vieux ce monde ! Je marche entre deux  
éternités. De quelque part que je jette les yeux, les objets qui  
m'entourent m'annoncent une fin et me résignent à celle qui m'attend.  
Qu'est ce que mon existence éphémère, en comparaison de celle du rocher qui  
s'affaisse, de ce vallon qui se creuse, de cette forêt qui chancelle, de  
ces masses suspendues au-dessus de ma tête et qui s'ébranlent ? Je vois le  
marbre des tombeaux tomber en poussière, et je ne veux pas mourir ! Et  
j'envie un faible tissu de fibres et de chair, à une loi générale qui  
s'exécute sur le bronze ! Un torrent entraîne les nations les unes sur les  
autres au fond d'un abîme commun moi, moi seul, je prétends m'arrêter sur  
le bord et fendre le flot qui coule à mes côtés ! »  
Le vieux sorcier frissonna.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Dans le magasin où nous nous sommes rencontrés, le temps a tout effacé. Une  
musique vient m'envahir comme un orage de chagrin. Je suis contre le faite  
de te perdre. Tous les violons se mettront à jouer en même temps lorsque tu  
partiras.  
Les années passeront et je ne cesserais de pensées à ce magasin où les  
sentiments se sont bousculés dans ma tête lors de notre rencontre. Le même  
refrain se fait entendre, jamais il ne me fera oublier tes yeux de cette  
rencontre où, pour cette première journée, qui était le plus belle, celle  
qui nous avait réunis.  
Dans le magasin où nous nous sommes rencontrés, le temps maintenant à tout  
emporté, effacé, mais pas dans mon cœur car c'est gravé  
Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre à quel point je t'aime, tu serais étonné  
de trouver tant d'amour pour toi chez quelqu'un que tu méprise plus que  
tout.  
Harry sera une photo sur son cœur. Une photo d'un sorcier blond dans un  
magasin de vêtement pour sorcier.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Comment dois-t-on faire, lorsque l'envie de verser des larmes vous éprend,  
mais que rien ne veut s'enfuir de nos yeux embrumées d'eau ?  
Comment crier l'amour que l'on porte sur son cœur à l'élu du notre, quand  
aucuns sons ne peut vous parvenir, comme si en un instant votre voix  
s'était tue, et, à la place la lueur d'espoir qui s'était animé en vous il  
y a de cela si longtemps, maintenant s'était à jamais éteinte ! Comment ne  
pas plonger dans le désespoir lorsque ce triste évènement vous tombe  
dessus, comme tombe la pluie sur nos têtes nues !  
Comment la vie parfois peut vous apparaître comme une injustice, qui ne  
s'abat que sur vous, et que des jours comme tous les autres vous paraissent  
moroses.  
Eh oui ! C'est la triste réalité du ressentiment que j'éprouve de l'amour.  
Ah l'amour, c'est un bien grand mystère encore peu découvert. Cet amour qui  
parfois peut être aussi cruel que merveilleux. Cet amour éternel mais  
parfois éphémère, une sorte de bonheur que l'on ne peut atteindre.  
Voilà ce qui est pour moi l'amour, un étendu vaste et calme avec quelque  
fois ses tempêtes et ses naufrage qui ravages nos pauvres cœurs souffrants  
de douleurs....  
Pourquoi fallait-il que Ron soit tomber amoureux d'elle !!!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Snifffffffffffffffff sniffffffffffff je sais mais une p'tite review pour me  
dire que je vous ai pas trop fait pleurer me ferait le plus grand bien !  
'___' 


End file.
